Fixing A Broken Chain
by StrongMedicineLuvr
Summary: When Lu had made a big mistake in the past. Will her past come back to haunt her future?
1. Finding Out The Truth

Lu: Lana, who is my next patient?

Lana: Rachel Jackson.

Lu: Rachel Jackson? Wow. That name sounds very familiar.

Lana: She is a new patient here so how can that name sound familiar Lu?

Lu: I don't know maybe I knew her from around here or something. Well anyway let me go see what's up with Mrs. Rachel Jackson.

( As Lu went inside the examen room to meet the new patient Rachel Jackson that sounded very familiar to her she was pregnant sitting on the bed with a girl about 14 years old sitting next to her.)

Rachel Jackson: Wow, you work here? You look very familiar to me.

Lu: Ya know I was just thinking the same thing it's a little weird.

Rachel Jackson: Yeah I swear I know you from somewhere.

Lu: Who is this beautiful young lady right here?

Rachel Jackson: Oh her name is Samantha and she just turned 14 years old.

Lu: Yeah getting to those teenage years. Very familiar looking.

Rachel Jackson: Yeah you too.

Lu: Yeah maybe it will come to me later from where I know you from... but for right now lets take care of you Rachel. What's going on?

Rachel Jackson: Well, I haven't been feeling good lately ya know cramps and body pains all over.

Lu: Okay.

( Lu pulls up Rachel's sleeves to take her blood pressure to discover marks on her arms)

Lu: Hey uh... Rachel you been using?

Rachel Jackson: Um... yeah well I used to but I quit.

Lu: Oh okay and just how long ago was that?

Rachel Jackson: Um... I stopped like about 3 weeks ago?

Lu: That's not long enough Rachel... you can be harming your baby... Samantha do you mind waiting in the waiting room while I talk to your mother?

Samantha: No, I don't.

Rachel Jackson: Uh Samantha hun go over there in the waiting room while I talk to Dr. Delgado.

Lu: No, no call me Lu.

Rachel Jackson: Okay well Lu, Samantha, I... I adopted her because I was addicted to drugs I couldn't have a baby living in my stomach because I knew I wouldn't stop...so I decided to adopt and I slept with this guy one night for the drugs and I got pregnant so now Im pregnant and I didn't have the insurance or the money to get an abortion.

Lu: Well yeah you have to have this baby your already too far along any how.

Rachel Jackson: Yeah, I know.

Lu: Well how do you think it is for Samantha I mean you're her mother you should be their Rachel.

Rachel Jackson: Yeah I know, well I haven't used in 3 weeks so I think im doing a hell of a good job so far.

Lu: Yeah well you need to stay off longer then that, think about the baby your bringing into this world and think about your teen daughter that needs you Samantha.

Rachel Jackson: I know, I know.

Lu: Okay well Ill give you some medication for your pains your having... but really listen to what im saying.

Rachel Jackson: Okay... thanks Lu.

Lu: Oh no problem... think about what I told you!

Rachel Jackson: I sure will.

Lu: Ill give you your prescriptions and you will be on your way Rachel.

Rachel Jackson: Okay Lu.

Lu: You are set to go...

( As Lu watches Rachel leave with her daughter she hopes she takes what she told her into mind

It was around 12:00am and Lu was closing up Rittenhouse for the night when she heard a knock on the door outside and came to see that it was Rachel she ran quickly to open the door)

Rachel Jackson: Lu, Lu I have something to tell you and its big!

Lu: Okay um are you hurt? What is it?

Rachel Jackson: No Im just fine. But its Samantha.

Lu: Okay is Samantha okay?

Rachel Jackson: Yeah she Is fine... but you're her birth mother.

Lu: (chuckling) Um Rachel you have some kind of mistake.

Rachel Jackson: No...no Lu I have the paper right here... Birth Mother: Lu Magdelina Delgado.

Lu: W...wait so..so your telling me Samantha is mines?

Rachel Jackson: Yeah...

Lu: Wow...um I cant believe this.

Rachel Jackson: Well I just wanted to tell you that the kids are in the car so I must go...bye.

Lu: Yeah...um...bye.

( As Lu stands in the middle of the hallway at RittenHouse in shock of what she just discovered she went home)

( It was the next morning at RittenHouse. Lu was 15 minutes late)

Lana: Hey kid why are you late?

Lu: I have had a lot of things on my mind Lana.

Lana: Oh okay kid anything you want to talk about?

Lu: No...any patients yet?

Lana: No not till 9:00am

Lu: Oh okay good Ill be in my office...If you see Andy tell her I would like to talk to her.

Lana: Okay kid.

( About twenty minutes later, Lana talked to Andy and mentioned that Lu wanted to talk to her)

( Knock knock)

Andy: Can I come in Delgado?

Lu: Yeah come in Andy I need to talk to you.

Andy: What's up Delgado you sick? Something happen between you and Jonas?

Lu: No but something that will probably ruin our relationship.

Andy: Well what is it Delgado spill !

Lu: Your not going to believe this... but...I never really told anyone this but about 4 years after I had Mark I got pregnant again and my baby was premature I had her at like 6,7 months and it was a girl. I gave it up for adoption and now one of my patients a new patient adopted her daughter and showed me the paper with my name as me being her birth mother.

Andy: Whoa ! Delgado this is really crazy!

(Tears Running down Lu's face)

Lu: Yeah and I didn't think I would ever see that little girl and now that I have seen her and I know she is mines I want to get to know her. And Im sure this is going to effect my relationship with Jonas because I wasn't honest.

Andy: So what are you going to do Delgado?

Lu: Im going to continue my life on... I just think I need to tell Jonas.

Andy: Yeah I think that's the right thing to do.

Lu: Yeah me too.

( Later on that day)

Lu: Lana who is my next patient?

Jonas: I am.

Lu: Jonas ! Um.. What are you doing here?

Jonas: I came to see you? Why else would I be here?

Lu: Well... um can you come over tonight?

Jonas: Uh yeah sure.

Lu: Okay we will talk then...got to go...I have patients waiting on me!...bye!

Jonas: Uh... bye.

( Rachel comes in to RWHC in pain again)

Lu: Lana who is my next patient?

Lana: That Rachel girl again.

Lu: Oh okay.

Rachel Jackson: Hey I brought Samantha by to see you...I told her who's her real mother.

Lu: Uh... you... you... did huh?

Rachel Jackson: Yeah do you want me to let you be alone with her for a little while?

Lu: Um... uh... yeah I don't see why not?

Rachel Jackson: Okay...Samantha...Lu would like to speak with you for a while ill be out here.

( The little 14 year old girl walks in slowly and glimpses at her real mother Lu and they stay in silence)

Lu: So um how you doing?

Samantha: Why?

Lu: W...why...what?

Samantha: Why did you have to give me up for adoption?

Lu: Well... at the time I was not stable at all! You don't know how bad I wanted you though.

Samantha: Yeah, Im sure. (sarcastically)

Lu: Is something on your mind you want to talk to me about?

Samantha: Yeah I want to make sure I don't loose you. I haven't known you for my whole life the least you can do is keep in touch with me.

Lu: Uh sure Samantha, I will give you my number and my address and you can come by or call me whenever you need anything! Does that sound good?

Samantha: Yeah...I guess?

Lu: Okay good.

(Lu writes her number and address down for young Samantha, Lu leaves giving the young girl a hug)

( Lu had a couple more patients then she remembered she had to go home a little early tonight because Jonas was coming to her place. )

Lu: Hey Lana Im going home now. I will talk to you tomorrow.

Lana: Okay kid be careful!

Lu: Alright Lana.

( Lu arrives at her house and gets settled in)

(Knock- Knock)

(Lu looks through the peek hole to see Jonas standing there)

Lu: Hey Jonas...come on in.

Jonas: Thank you.

Lu: (smiling) So you staying the night tonight?

Jonas: Only if you want me to.

Lu: I want.

Jonas: (smiling) Okay.

Lu: Um... Jonas we need to talk about something first. Something that will probably put a big impact on our relationship.

Jonas: Uh okay... what exactly is it?

Lu: Well your not going to believe this but... about three years after I had Mark I had another kid and this particular kid I gave her up for adoption after I had her. Just so happens that I received a new patient Rachel Jackson the adoption mother of my birth daughter Samantha that I gave up. I actually talked with her and I know what must be running through your mind right now Jonas...

Jonas: Uh...wow! Um Im...im speechless.

Lu: Im so sorry Jonas...

Jonas: No I think Ill be okay and overcome this one. But I just cant believe how dishonest you can be without even telling me or mentioning one word to me.

Lu: Im sorry I didn't tell a lot of people Jonas. Not even my closest friends know about my second child I had.

Jonas: Oh...well this sure is going to take me a while to overcome.

(Knock-Knock)

( Lu suddenly glimpses at the door and wonders who can be banging at the door at 11:45pm at night. Lu looks through the peek hole to see Samantha standing there with tears streaming down her eyes)

( Lu opens the door)

Samantha: LU!

Lu: Samantha what is wrong!

Samantha: It is my mom, she collapsed to the floor the baby Lu, the baby!

Lu: Okay Samantha where do you live?

Samantha: Two blocks away from here. 678 West Drive Lane.

Lu: Okay Jonas please call the ambulance to show up at that address. Give them an idea of what's going on! Come on Samantha lets get back to your house as soon as possible.

Samantha: Okay!

( They both hurried down the street as fast as possible the ambulance showed up at the same time)

Lu: Samantha go with Jonas he will drive you to the hospital Im going to go in the ambulance!

Samantha: Okay Lu.

( Lu rolled Rachel Jackson into the emergency room on the Gurney)

Lu: On my count 1,2 and 3. Lets get a heart monitor on her and make sure she has a pulse lets go guys we cant let this women die. She abused drugs for a lot of years so it might be a OD.

( Approximately, three hours later Lu goes out to the waiting room)

Samantha: Lu! Please tell me you saved my mom and the baby!

Lu: No, Sam, they didn't make it.

(Samantha breaks down in tears she falls to the ground, can barely talk. Lu kneels down next to her)

Lu: You tried your best to help her Samantha. You tried, you were the strongest person here. You have a lot of courage young lady and that will take you far in the future!

Samantha: She Is dead! My little brother he is dead! Now I have no one. What am I going to do Lu! I guess Im back with foster care and moving to a new school again!

Lu: No...no um they found a family for you I was very clear that they were to do that immediately. This girl looks like a pretty good mother in my eyes.

Samantha: That fast?

Lu: Yeah Samantha, that fast!

Samantha: So wait? Who is it?

Lu: Me.

Samantha: YOU!

Lu: Yes its me your mother. Will you mind coming to live with me Samantha?

Samantha: No... no I wont mind...im actually really excited...should I go pack?

Lu: Well why don't you go get your self a snack out of the snack machine while I talk to Jonas.

Samantha: Um okay.

( Jonas stood and watched as Lu told Samantha she can have her live with her)

Lu: Hey..

Jonas: Hey

Lu: You must be really mad at me and I know you probably don't ever want to see me again but... this girl needs a mother and I left her for 14 years of her life why not be with her now?

Jonas: Yeah exactly you need to be with her now. So I guess this is the time where I have to say something to you.

Lu: Yeah Jonas I don't really want to hear it. Leave If your going to leave!

( Lu turns around and picks up a patient file, thinking Jonas had already left when she feels a light hand gently touch her shoulder)

Jonas: Lu, Im here, now and forever and Im not going anywhere.

( Lu turns around and smiles up into Jonas's eyes)

Samantha: Hey come on aren't we going now mom?

Lu: Yeah were going right now kiddo.

MORE UPDATES AT A LATER TIME


	2. Samantha ruins Lu's Chances

1 Lu comes into the RWHC twenty minutes late

Lana: Hey kid, where ya been?

Lu: Hey, taking care of things at home.

Lana: Girl, you are so strong how are you doing with another child living in your house?

Lu: Its weird... I haven't really had to care for a kid since Mark left to college and It all happened so fast I haven't had the time to tell him.

Lana: Really? Kid you better tell him soon... before he come how to find another kid in his house.

Lu (smiling) Yeah ill call him later Lana.

Lana: Okay kid.

Lu: So who is my next patient Lana?

Kendra: Lu! I need your help LU!...I found Rachel on the floor with an inhaler by her side!

one of Lu's patients comes running in with her daughter saying that she passed out

Lu: Okay Lana call the ER tell them were coming down with a young child possible OD.

Lana: Okay kid.

Lu: On my count 1,2 and 3...put her on IV and put her on breathing treatment.

Kendra: Is she going to be okay Lu!

Lu: Yes, she is going to be fine Kendra but you need to tell me something. Where did your daughter get this inhaler she doesn't even have asthma.

Kendra: I do not know Lu. She asked to go over a friends house and I said sure she came back 30 minutes later went to her room and when I called her down for breakfast she was passed out.

Lu: Well...okay... she is going to be fine and Im sure she will be free to go home later on today.

Kendra: Okay good.

Later on that day Lu found the time to pick up the phone and call Mark

Lu: Hey Mark?

Mark: Hey mom ! What's up?

Lu: Nothing just at work. Hey uh... listen... I wanted to talk to you about something.

Mark: What is it are you sick?

Lu: Um not exactly but... I need to kind of tell you a story.

Mark: Um okay mom im all ears.

Lu: Well when I was younger I had another kid besides you, and I gave this kid up for adoption. And I received a new patient the other day that so happened to adopt the kid and the kids mother died of an OD and Im kinda in the middle now so the kid is actually living with me now.

Mark: Wow...that is cool mom. Does this kid have a name?

Lu: Um yeah her name is Samantha.

Mark: Oh... I was hoping for a younger brother!

Lu: (chuckling) Im surprised your taking this so well...

Mark: Yeah well mom Im not going to be mad at you. Your doing a good thing! I can not wait to meet her when I come down on Saturday!

Lu: Aw thank you Mark. Im relieved your okay with this. I can not wait for you to come down on Saturday either.

Mark: Yeah mom I am. Well I got to go now mom talk to you on Saturday.

Lu: Okay bye Mark!

Lu went to her office and then decided to check up on Rachel the young girl who had an OD.

Lu: Hey Rachel honey.

Rachel: Hi Lu, where is my mom?

Lu: She is in the waiting room waiting for you to wake up. But before I call her in here I wanted to ask you a couple of questions.

Rachel: Okay.

Lu: Rachel where did you get this inhaler from?

Rachel: From some new girl in the neighborhood I think her name is Samantha.

Lu: Samantha? Samantha who?

Rachel: I don't know. She lives in the building you live in Lu.

Lu: Um...okay. Im going to go get your mom, I have some things to handle for my self.

Rachel: Okay.

Lu went to get Rachel's mother Kendra and then for her lunch break she took a little ride over to her house to settle things with Samantha.

Lu: Samantha!

Samantha: Yes?

Lu: What the hell were you doing giving an inhaler to that young girl Rachel so she can get high?

Samantha: Mom, I didn't. She asked me if I had an inhaler and I gave it to her. She said she wanted it to kill her self after I handed the inhaler over to her. How is that my fault?

Lu: Um its not fully your fault... but your part of it. But you should not have given her the inhaler. I will not allow that in my house! Is that understood?

Samantha: Yes.

Lu: Well... do you want to come with me to work?

Samantha: Yeah. Sure I will get my things.

Lu: Okay.

Lu took Samantha to work with her since she was working a night shift.

Lu: Hey Lana Im back.

Lana: Yeah I see that. With this beautiful little girl!

Samantha: (smirking) Im not a little girl Lana im a teen!

Lana: Oh that's right girl you a teen not a little girl!

Samantha: Yeah.

Lu: Okay Samantha Im going to be working all day so you can go inside my office.

Later on that day Lu did not have any patients so she began to talk to Lana

Lu: Lana did anyone call for me?

Lana: Yeah kid Jonas did.

Lu: Oh okay did he say anything?

Lana: Said he was coming over in 20 minutes. He needed to talk to you.

Lu: Oh? Okay.

Lu waited for Jonas to come and finally he came and they talked

Jonas: Hey Lu.

Lu: Hey Jonas. Haven't talked to you in a couple of days.

Jonas: Yeah. Sorry I have been busy.

Lu: Oh okay.

Jonas: So can we get together tonight? Spend some time together?

Lu: Yeah sure. You don't mind Samantha being there I mean if it's a problem I

Jonas: (interrupts) Lu Its not a problem at all.

Lu: Oh Okay.

(Beep, Beep) ( Lu's pager goes off)

Lu: Okay Jonas I got to go there is an emergency at the ER.

Jonas: Okay Ill be at your place at 9.

Jonas leaves and Lu attends to a patient in the ER her son was having seizures and she thought that he needed to get back on the ritalin again. Lu told Kara the mother that she will get her the ritalin but she wants to make sure he really needs it and told Kara to come in tomorrow. Before Lu left Rittenhouse she took the ritalin for Kara's son to the house in a bottle that she saved to give to her tomorrow when she comes in. Finally it was 8:30 and Lu was on her way out the RWHC

Lu: Okay Lana Im out of here. See you tomorrow.

Lana: Okay kid be careful. Bye Samantha.

Samantha: bye Lana.

They get back to Lu's place and Samantha goes to bed and Lu waited for Jonas to come

Samantha: Good night mom.

Lu: Good night sweety.

(Knock, Knock)

Jonas: Hey there!

Lu: Hey Jonas come in.

Lu and Jonas watch a movie and then went to Lu's room

Lu: (smirking) Okay Jonas I think Im feeling tired.

Jonas: Oh... Im sure you are...

Samantha wakes up not feeling well

Samantha: Mom, I hate to bother you.

Lu: No, its okay sweety what is it Samantha?

Samantha: I...I don't feel well. I have a headache.

Lu: Oh okay well In the kitchen there a bottle of Tylenol it's a plan bottle does not say anything on it.

Samantha: Okay I see it.

Lu: Okay night Samantha.

Lu begins to make love to Jonas and 20 minutes later they are interrupted.

Samantha: MOM!...

Lu jumps off the bed and ran out there to see Samantha laying on the ground passed out

Jonas: Ill call the ambulance.

Lu began bumping her chest and checking for a pulse. They go into the ER and Lu gets her stable.

Lu: Oh my god.

Jonas: What?

Lu: I know why Samantha passed out.

Jonas: why?

Lu: Samantha took the wrong bottle there was a bottle I had in the cabinent with ritalon that I was going to give to one of my patients sons. She took the wrong body its all my fault.

Jonas: Its not your fault Lu.

Lu cried and she fell asleep next to Jonas waiting for Samantha to wake up from resting.

Samantha: Mom.

Lu: Samantha?

Samantha: What happened to me?

Lu: Baby you took the wrong medicine...Im just glad your alive.

Lu looked around to notice Jonas wasn't there she found a letter it said: I HAD TO GO DID NOT HAVE TIME TO SIT THERE...BYE. Lu spent the night at the ER with Samantha.

Samantha: Mom, Its morning and you have work don't you?

Lu: Yeah Im going to go to work. When Im done and off of work you should be ready to come back home.

Samantha: Okay mom bye.

Lu went to work and did not hear from Jonas

Lu: Lana has Jonas called by any chance?

Lana: No kid he hasn't why?

Lu: Nothing just wondering.

Lana: Oh okay kid. Don't you get off early tonight?

Lu: Yeah I get off in like 4 hours.

Lu did not have a busy day and Jonas stayed on her mind the whole time

Lu: Okay Lana Im going home now. My day is finally over!

Lana: (chuckling) See ya kid.

Lu got Samantha out of the hospital and they both went home. That night Lu decided to give Jonas a call

Lu: Hey Jonas.

Jonas: Hi.

Lu: What happened why did you leave the hospital yesterday without even saying goodbye?

Jonas: Because I couldn't stay Lu and Im sorry but this relationship is getting tense for me I think we should give this relationship a break.

Lu: What? But..but...

Jonas: Im sorry Lu... I really am.

Lu hung up the phone and Lu was emotionally hurt

Lu: Maybe having Samantha come into my home was a bad idea... it has ruined everything... me and Jonas are... are not together anymore...

Lu laid down on her bed and cried her self to sleep

Lu: Why?...why me?


	3. Everything is Going To Be Okay Or is it?

( It was the next day and Lu arrived at the RWHC looking very depressed)

Lana: Hey Lu, what's wrong baby?

Lu: Nothing Lana. Lets just say it was a "rough night"

Lana: Oh okay kid. Anything you want to talk about?

Lu: Nope. I need to get to work. Who is my patient?

Lana: Um Katie Harris.

Lu: Okay.

( Lu walks into the exam room to find out what was wrong with Katie Harris)

Katie: Hey Luཀ

Lu: Hey Katie long time no see...

Katie: Yeah.

Lu: So what is up? I understand your having pains?

Katie: Not pains Lu. They are more like scratching...

Lu: (smiling) oh... okay yeast infection Katie?

Katie: Afraid so Lu.

Lu: Okay well is it really bad?

Katie: No not at all it just started.

Lu: Well you did the right thing with coming in as soon as possible and Ill give you something to stop the itching.

Katie: Oh thank you Lu. You're a life saverཀ

Lu: (smiling) I know. I know.

(Lu went to see if she had anymore patients because the day was going very slow. But then Lana came to talk to Lu and Lu never heard the end of it)

Lana: So kid what is up you looking so gloomy and trying to hide it from Lana?

Lu: Oh Lana I am not trying to hide anything from youཀ

Lana: Then what is going on?

Lu: It is me and Jonas...

( Officers and the Board of Social Services then enter the hospital.)

Officer: Hello we are looking for a Dr. Luisa Delgado.

Lu: Your looking at her.

Social Worker: Hello we are from the Board of Social Services in regard to 14 year old Samantha.

Lu: Um... Okay is there a problem?

Social Worker: Yes Dr. There is. Samantha's adopted mother died and she signed a paper stating that If anything were ever to happen to her then Samantha is off to live with her aunt in Philly I believe she lives in Clarksburg .

Lu: But Im her real mother like the one who actually HAD her isn't there some kind of paper I can sign or anything at all for me to be her mother and for her to live with me?

Social Worker: No, we are sorry Dr. Delgado but there is not a way you can do that the mother is dead so we cant refer to her or ask her anything useful.

Lu: Oh... well um... what are we going to do.

Social Worker: Well, since your working we will wait till tomorrow to come and get her and then her aunt is coming to pick her up from the Social Service building. Don't worry Im sure she will be happy.

Lu: Yeah Im real sure. (Sarcastically) She has been back and forth to so many places...

Social Worker: We are sorry.

Officer: Were going to go now. Good Bye.

Lu: Yeah good bye...since you have just made my day worst then it already is.

( The officer and the two Social Workers left the RWHC leaving Lu very miserable)

Lana: Im sorry Lu.

Lu: Yeah... me too Lana.

(Lu went home that night having to face major emotions.)

Lu: Samanthaཀ Hey Im home sweety.

Samantha: Oh hey mom don't worry about dinner its on me. So when is Marc coming down its Thursday I cant wait till Saturdayཀ

Lu: (sadly smiling) Yeah Samantha about that...

Samantha: What is wrong he ain't coming?

Lu: No, he is... but sweety you wont be here. Board of Social Services came to see me today and told me you are left to be with your aunt in Clarksburg Philly... but I promise you I will visit you every chance I getཀ

Samantha: WHYཀ IT IS NOT FAIR YOU'RE MY MOMཀཀཀ

Lu: Yes hunny but your mom never gave anyone information on whether or not she wanted me to raise you or if she wanted your aunt to.

Samantha: So now I have to pack up...all over againཀ

Lu: Sweety I promise Im still going to be apart of your life... I promise.

Samantha: Okay whatever. I knew it was too good to be trueཀ

Lu: You are still young and I want you to have the best life you can ever haveཀ

Samantha: Okay...

Lu: Okay sweety. At least its in Philly I can get my old broken down car to drive to make it that far...

Samantha: (laughing) Yeah I guess your right.

Lu: So are you okay now?

Samantha: Not okay but I will be fine as long as you promise to be with me at all times?

Lu: Not all times but I will be with you as MUCH as possible baby girl.

( Lu and Samantha hug and they make macaroni and cheese for dinner.)

Samantha: Okay well good night mom I guess I will see you tomorrow morning for the last time.

Lu: No, not last...

Samantha: (sadly smiling) Okay night.

( The next morning Lu took Samantha with her to work and then shortly after that they said their goodbyes)

Social Worker: Come with us Samantha.

Samantha: Leave me aloneཀ

Lu: Samantha sweety don't be this way what did we talk about yesterday? You are going to be fine... and I will come to see you EVERY chance I get..

Samantha: Okay...

Lu: Now can I have a hug before you leave?

Samantha: Of course...

( Samantha leaves with Social Services and Lu has tears streaming down her face as they walk away with Samantha.)

Lana: You going to be okay kid?

Lu: Yeah I will be okay...

( Lu went to her office and a couple minutes later came back out to start her day)

Lana: I hate to bring this up again kid...

Lu: What now Lana?

Lana: What is going on with you and Jonas?

Lu: Nothing we broke it off.. He couldn't stand having Samantha around...now can we drop it? Im stressed enough as it isཀ

Lana: Oh that bastard...

Lu: Yeah well Im over it drop itཀ

(Later that day Jonas shows up at the RWHC)

Lana: What the hell are you doing here?

Jonas: Um Hello to you too Lana.

Lana: Don't come up in here acting all innocent after you broke up with my Lu.

Jonas: That is why Im here Lana to apologize for the way I acted.

Lana: Well you better apologize because...

Lu: (interrupting) Lana...stop...I can handle it from here...

Jonas: Hey there Lu, I was wondering if we can talk?

Lu: Yeah step into my office.

( They go into Lu's office and he tries to explain to her)

Jonas: Lu listen... I didn't mean what I said the other night I really didn't its just that I did not know what I was ready for and I was scared. I know its hard to imagine a grown man like me scared but I was... and now I don't care if Samantha is here or not I want to be apart of your life. Do you forgive me?

Lu: Well Samantha isn't here anymore and I don't know about anything anymore Jonas.

Jonas: Why... what happened?

Lu: Board of Social Services took her.. But I get to visit... so...

Jonas: Oh okay... as long as you get visit rights...well do you forgive me?

Lu: Yeah I guess I can forgive you...

Jonas: Oh my god thank you lordཀ I love you Lu...

Lu: I love you too Jonas...

( Jonas left the hospital and went home he was going to visit Lu later on that

night)

Lana: Lu there is an emergency in the ER they need you down there nowཀ

Lu: Im on my wayཀ

( Lu went to the ER and had an lady that was raped and unconscious. Lu made sure that the nurses put her on IV and a ventilator and she looked at any open cuts or sores and put stitches on them. Lu had a long day she took care of some patients and then was on her way home.)

Andy: Hawkins?

Lana: Yes Andy?

Andy: Where is Delgado?

Lana: She is down in the emergency room but she should be on her way over here now why what's up?

Andy: Nothing, just we haven't really talked in a while...and I kind of have something to tell her.

Lana: Oh okay anything you want to tell Lana?

Andy: No, It is kind of on a personal basis.

Lana: Oh okay Ill tell her to report to your office once I see her.

Andy: No, that's okay I will wait in hers.

( Ten minutes later Lu came back from the ER and Lana told Lu that Andy was waiting in her office to tell her something.)

Lana: Andy Is in your office waiting for you..

Lu: Really? I wonder what I did now...

( Lu enters her office)

Andy: Delgado good thing your finally here.

Lu: Yeah...um...what's up Andy?

Andy: Your not going to like this but we have a meeting with the staff of Manhattan General on regards to one of my patients...and Dr. Kilnor will be here for two days straight until the meeting is over... he will not be around you because

were going to have the meeting in my office at all times.

Lu: There's no way in hell he is getting near me Andy and I swear if he does...

Andy: Delgado he's notཀ

Lu: Whatever.

( Lu stormed out of her office really pissed off)

Lana: Where you off to kid?

Lu: Home, good night Lana.

Lana: Um...Goodnight kidཀ

Andy: That didn't go to well.

Lana: Is it okay if I ask now what's going on?

Andy: Its Dr. Kilnor we have a meeting with Manhattan General tomorrow and he will be attending this meeting for the two days its going on.

Lana: Oh that's not good Andy. I hate that man... he done ruined Lu's life.

Andy: Yeah well there is nothing I can really do. Dr.Jackson wanted me to tell her and aware he ahead of time. Im heading off home Hawkins...night.

Lana: night.

( The next day at RWHC everyone from Manhattan General was in Andy's office for the meeting they were having)

Lu: Oh Im glad they are having there little party... sure brings back memories.

Lana: Oh baby Im sorry you have to go through this... but its only for two days...

Lu: Yeah two more days he ruins my life.

(Lu had been working all day to run into who she hated the most out of life)

Kilnor: Dr. Delgado...

Lu: PISS OFF bastardཀ

Andy: Delgado relax...

Lu: No Andy your always on the wrong side...

Andy: I am not on sides.

Lu: Well screw you too Andyཀ

(Lu acted out in a violent rage and then left the RWHC for her lunch break)

Lana: Lu where you leaving to?

Lu: Going OUT for lunch I can't stand to be around back stabbers and bastard'sཀ

Lana: Oh baby you shouldn't have to...

Lu: (interrupts) Bye Lana Im leaving for lunchཀ

(It was around 12pm in the afternoon when Lu left and an hour later she returned)

Andy: Hey Delgado where were you at lunch?

Lu: OUTཀ

Andy: What is wrong with you Delgado?

Lu: Andy you are acting like its okay for him to talk to me and its NOT so if your going to be a jerk off like him just don't talk to me thenཀ

Andy: Del...

Lu: (interupts) Andy I really don't want to hear it... I got patients to attend to.

(Lu walks out and takes care of her patients to run into Kilnor in the hall way)

Kilnor: Hey there...

Lu: I swear you say one more word to me and I will take my fist and shove it so hard in your face you wont know what hit youཀ

(Lu walked off and gave him the dirtiest attitude everཀ The day had went by fast for Lu, she was almost done working)

Lu: What time is it Lana?

Lana: It about to be 11pm.

Lu: Okay Im out of here once I pack up my stuff.

Lana: Okay kid.

(Lu and Lana left together and Peter had already left ten minutes before them. They left Andy in charge of locking up the RWHC for the night.)

Andy: Alright Dr. Kilnor the paper work is pretty much done so I think we can finally get out of here...

Kilnor: Well I was thinking maybe we can hang out here for a while.

(Kilnor then locked the door to Andy's office and did the unthinkable)

Andy: No stopཀ Get offཀ

(Kilnor over powered Andy and... raped her.)

Kilnor: Now, that wasn't so bad was it Andy?

( Andy lied in shock on the floor in her office but not having enough energy and courage to go straight to the emergency room she went home it was like 5:45am. The next day at Rittenhouse Lu and Lana were there and no signs of Andy.)

Lu: Have you seen Andy around Lana?

Lana: No not since last night...

Lu: Oh okay well when you see her tell her I need to consult with her about the Johnson's baby that was delivered yesterday.

Lana: Will do.

(Lu had an emergency in the ER and when she had completed the emergency call she went to take a bathroom break. Lu then saw someone sitting in the bathroom stall and sniffling as if they had been crying.)

Lu: Andy? Andy is that you?

Andy: Yes...

Lu: What are you doing in there? Its already 2 hours into the day you probably have patients waiting on youཀ

Andy: I know but I cant exactly walk out there like this...

(Andy then came out of the bathroom stall with a black and blue eye.)

Lu: Andy? Wh...what happened?

Andy: You wouldn't imagine...(Andy broke down into tears)

Lu: Did Les do this to you again?

Andy: No... Kilnor...Dr. Kilnor...he...he...raped me...

(Lu then starred at Andy in disbelief)

Lu: This bastard needs to be putin JAIL before he does this to someone else! But for right now lets get you into the emergency to do a Rape Kit on you...


	4. He Is Not Getting Away

1(Lu rushes into the ER holding onto Andy's hand and guiding her into exam room 8)

Peter: Lu...what's wrong with Dr. Campbell?

Lu: Not time for questions Peter.. Andy has been raped by the same dirty bastard who did this to me and he will pay this time!

(Lu glared up at the exam number)

Peter: Lu you alright your trembling?

Lu: Exam room number 8. That's the same exam room where I...I went for my rape kit.

Peter: Bringing back bad memories. Would you like me to assist?

Lu: No Peter I can handle this!

( Lu went into the exam room and began the Rape Kit)

Lu: I need you to uh sign here to show proof that your agreeing to get treated.

(Andy signed the paper and Lu took over to do the rape kit. She followed all the steps did everything)

Dr. Biancavilla: Um excuse me Lu?

Lu: Not now Nick.

Dr. Biancavilla: But...

Lizzie: MOM! MOM! Where is my mom!

( Lu then glared at Andy seeing Andy with tears in her eyes)

Lu: Ill handle this.

Andy: No, no Lu let them in... I need to tell them what's going on.

(Lu then signaled with her hand for Lizzie and Jessie to come in)

Jessie: Hey mom are you okay?

Lizzie: Mom, we miss you at home where have you been?

Andy: Jessie, Lizzie... Its going to be hard for me to tell you this but... I... I... was raped. I was raped and sexually assaulted by the man who did this to Lu!

Jessie: Oh my im so sorry!

( Jessie and Lizzie gave there mom as much hugs as they possibly could and were told to step out so Lu can finish the exam)

Lu: Okay Andy so just step onto this paper so that all the particles and everything will drop on this paper.

Andy: I know... I know.

( They completed the rape kit, and shortly after the cops were called to collect the information about the rape.)

Officer: Dr. Campbell?

Andy: Right in here...

Lu: Do you want me to stay?

Andy: Yes, please stay for support.

Lu: Okay I will.

Officer: Hello Dr. Campbell were here to collect some information about your rape.

Andy: Okay well its this simple officer. Everyone left early it was my time to lock up the RWHC for the night so I waited till all the paper work was finished and complete then when I told Dr. Kilnor that we could leave now he wouldn't. He locked my office door. He forced me down on the couch in my office and...

Lu: (interrupts) I...I cant hear this... Im sorry Andy I gotta go.

(Lu ran to the bathroom where she puked. While walking out she ran into Lana)

Lana: Hey Lu this has to be a rough night. Where is Andy at?

Lu: Officers are asking her questions...

Lana: And why you look like you were crying?

Lu: wasn't crying Lana just got done throwing up...this whole situation has me in disgust and is just bringing flashbacks of my rape...

Lana: Im so sorry baby.

Lu: No its fine. She's the one who needs the care and the medical attention right now.

Lana: Okay baby...okay.

( The officers left and had all the information they needed. Shortly after that Andy went home to get some rest.)

Andy: Im on my way out now I need to get home with the girls.

Lu: You gonna be alright?

Andy: Yeah I will be fine Delgado thank you for everything.

Lu: No problem.

( Andy left the hospital and approximately 2 hours later Lu left to go home)

Lu: Okay Lana Im getting out of here I need some rest.

Lana: Okay kid see you tomorrow.

Lu: Okay.

( Lu went home and shortly after that she went to bed. She was interrupted by a telephone call)

Lu: (sleepily) um Hello?

Andy: Hey Delgado...

Lu: (interupts) Andy! Is everything okay?

Andy: Yeah Delgado everything is fine. I was just wondering maybe if you want to come over here and sleep at my house tonight I think we have a lot to discuss.

Lu: Is this important cause I mean im in my pajamas?

Andy: Come over in your pajamas Delgado there ain't nothing special going on over here.

Lu: (Laughing) Okay Andy I will be right over.

Andy: Thanks Delgado.

(Lu drove over to Andy's house where they talked and Lu spent the night.)

Andy: Hey glad to see you can make it...by the way those ducky pajamas are neat.

Lu: (smirking) Thank you Andy... so what's up?

Andy: Well make your self comfortable I think some of this conversation your going to enjoy.

Lu: Um okay?

Andy: Alright well I just got off the phone with talking to my lawyers I have two. I told them about my rape and everything that happened and I have a case.

Lu: That's great at least someone gets justice.

Andy: No, but see the best part is I mentioned what happened to you too Delgado and we are so going to get his ass locked up and he ain't ever getting out. My lawyers are going to confront him tomorrow at his job.

Lu: Oh my god Andy this is music to my ears!

Andy: I was glad to hear it too... we both are going to get justice Delgado I promise you.

(Andy and Lu talked some more and then fell fast asleep on her couch.)

(Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep...)

Lu: Andy? Andy what's that sound?

Andy: Oh its my alarm clock...

Lu: Oh okay what time is it?

Andy: Just about time for us to get up and get ready for work.

Lu: Oh okay I thought we were late.

Andy: And since when do you know me to arrive late?

Lu (laughing) There's a first time for everything.

(Andy and Lu both got ready for work and then left to work for the day)

Lu: Morning Lana.

Andy: Morning Hawkins.

Lana: Morning ladies...since when do yall arrive to work at the same time?

Lu: since now. (Walking away)

Lana: Ha...that was funny kid... real funny.

Lu: Yeah I know wasn't it?

(Lu and Andy worked with the patients all day until lunch time when they got received and unexpected visitor.)

Lawyer: Hello may we speak with Dr. Campbell?

Lana: Um she is busy working right now

Andy: Im here Lana what's up...step into my office.

(The two lawyers stepped into Andy's office and they talked)

Lawyer1: Um yeah we went to his job and he wasn't there. They said he didn't work there anymore. They said he went into work yesterday and said he needed to leave town.

Andy: So what does that mean?

Lawyer2: What he is trying to say Dr. Campbell is that we cant do anything unless we find him which we never know how long that might take.

Andy: You know what? That's a bunch of bull none of you guys can never help anyone just...just get out of my office now!

Lawyer: Dr...

Andy: NOW!

Lawyer1 + 2: Okay Dr. Campbell.

(Andy sat down in her office and just took a little break. Andy and Lu are working night shift tonight so Andy knew it was going to be a long day.)

Andy: Lana, who do I have next?

Lana: Katie Shoemaker

Andy: Alright.

( Andy attended to her patient Katie.)

Katie: Hey there Dr. Campbell.

Andy: Hey Katie what's going on?

Katie: Nothing really serious I just need those pills you said you would give me to control my allergy attacks.

Andy: Oh yeah that's right... Im assuming they are getting worst?

Katie: Not worst... just occurring more often.

Andy: Oh okay...

Lana: ANDY! There is an emergency in the ER they want you down there now!

Andy: Im on my way. Katie Im so sorry... come In tomorrow for those pills!

Katie: Okay Dr. Campbell.

(Andy ran down to the ER)

Andy: What's going on?

EMT: We paged Dr. Delgado too because we couldn't locate you fast enough but she isn't here yet either.

Andy: Oh okay well tell me what's up?

EMT: approximately 36 years old, white male, was in a bad accident... Im thinking possible suicide. Bystanders say he just crashed into a building.

Andy: Oh my...my...word.

EMT: What is it Dr. Campbell...

(Andy glared down at the white male to realize it was Randolph Kilnor. Immediately after that Lu ran into the ER)

Lu: Who paged me?

EMT: I did...white male was in a bad accident possible suicide but I think we have things covered with Dr. Campbell...

Nurse: DR. CAMPBELL HE'S SEIZING DO SOMETHING!

Lu: Ill take over this... charge to 150...charge to 200... charge to 250...

Nurse: We have a pulse Dr. Delgado.

Lu: good... this ass whole isn't going to go dying in the ER...he's going to die in prison where he belongs...

(Andy and Lu then look at each other and walk out of the ER together)


	5. He is Gone but Now What?

Jonas: Hey Lana where Is Lu at!

Lana: She's working mighty mouse. What you doing running up in here like that?

Jonas: Just want to see her!

Lu: Hey there Jonas!

Lana: Lu you better attend to this Jonas he acts like he has a turtle nipping as his but!

Lu: Okay Ill deal with him Lana!

(Jonas and Lu walked into her office)

Jonas: Oh Lu.. I havent seen you going on a week!

Lu: Yeah I know I have been busy and so have you.. Im so glad to see you can stop by.

Jonas: Yeah I wasn't doing anything so I wanted to come over here.

Lu: You going to be home tonight?

Jonas: No Im leaving to Rio for about 4 days but I will be back right after that I promise you!

Lu: Okay that's fine. Im going to get back to work Jonas. I love you and I will call you when I get the chance.

Jonas: Okay.

(Jonas and Lu kiss each other and Jonas leaves.)

( A couple hours later when Randolph Kilnor woke up from being unconscious from the crash he was surprised to find him self still alive)

Kilnor: What the hell is this?

Nurse: What do you mean what is this Dr. Kilnor?

Kilnor: Why am I at Rittenhouse hospital?

Nurse: You were in a car crash...

Kilnor: I need to get out of here right now!

( Randolph tried to leave quickly before the police came. But that when two officers then entered the hospital room where Randolph Kilnor was staying.)

Officer 1: Dr. Kilnor we want you to come with us.

Kilnor: What the hell is the problem NOW officers!

Officer 2: You are under arrest for the rape of Dr. Campbell and the rape of Dr. Luisa Delgado.

Kilnor: WHAT! You have no proof!

Officer 1: Oh we have enough proof... we have so much proof you might be in jail for the rest of your dam screwed up LIFE!

Kilnor: That's bull shit!

Officer 2: Save it for the judge!

Officer 1: Is he ready to be released nurse?

Nurse: Yes, he is.

Officer 1: Okay, your coming with us Kilnor...

Kilnor: I WANT TO CALL MY LAWYER!

Officer 2: Oh shut up you sick bastard!

( The two officers arrested Dr. Kilnor. And later on that day the two officers approached Dr. Campbell and Dr. Delgado.)

Officer 1: Hello where is Dr. Campbell and Dr. Delgado?

Lana: I don't know with patients Im assuming. What are they in some kind of trouble officers?

Officer 2: Not exactly.

Lana: Oh okay good well take a seat Im gonna go see if I can find them.

Officer 2: Okay thank you.

(Lana went around the hospital trying to find Lu and Andy. Finally she ran into them and told them that there was officers downstairs asking for them two. Andy and Lu then hustled downstairs to find out what was up.)

Lu: Hey officer Caldwell and officer Jimson what's going on?

Officer 2: Were just here to inform you that Dr. Kilnor...

Lu: What.. What now? You cant find him or what is it his lawyer bailed him out huh? Huh? What is it now!

Dr. Campbell: Lu, Lu relax let him finish.

Officer 1: Dr. Kilnor is in jail. With out no bail.

Lu: Are you... are you really serious? Oh my god... Andy I think just might be the best day of my life!

(Andy with tears of joy in her eyes then reached over to hug Lu. They both stood there for a long time hugging one another. Thinking about all the pain they both experienced and now it is finally over.)

Lu: Im going to go home now Andy I will see you tomorrow!

Andy: Okay...hey Lu I might be over tonight stop by to drop off the disk with the information you need on your patient Dona.

Lu: Okay I will be home. Bye.

(Lu went home that night and lied down in bed relieved.)

Knock, Knock, Knock

Lu: That must be Andy.

(Lu then ran up to the door quickly to let Andy in. She opened up the door and it wasnt Andy it was Dr. Kilnor he escaped from the jail cell.)

Kilnor: I told you it wouldn't be over you bitch! Your going to suffer till the day I die and that is not going to be anytime soon!

Lu: Get off of me! Get off!

Kilnor: Shut up!

( Dr.Kilnor told Lu to shut up and continually tried to push her down on the bed to rape her.)

Lu: Get off please! Please get off of me! PLEASE!

( Lu begged for him to get off but he didn't listen.)

BOOM!

Dr. Kilnor then held onto his side and fell to the floor. Andy had shot him.)

Lu: Andy! Andy thank goodness you're here! You saved my life!

Andy: I know its alright that bastard is dead!

(The police and the paramedics then entered the room and carried Dr. Kilnor's body out. He's dead. Good work Dr. Campbell you handled our dirty work.)

Andy: No problem.

( The police left and Andy glimpsed over at Lu who was in tons of tears.)

Andy: What's wrong why are you crying?

Lu: Its like he's dead, but It will never change what he did to me. It feels like he got out of it easily and now Im going to suffer with the post traumatic stress of the rape. Don't you feel that way too?

Andy: Yeah, yeah I do but you know what Delgado? We don't have to deal with it anymore. He is gone DEAD no more Dr. Kilnor he wont be able to hurt anyone else EVER!

(Lu wiped her tears and stood up and starred at Andy. )

Lu: If it weren't for you... I don't know what I would do!

(Andy and Lu both hugged one another and sat by the window and looked down at the streets of Philadelphia...

(It was the next day at work for Lu and Andy but Lu ran into a shocking surprise)

Lana: Lu? Your needed in the ER now!

Lu: Okay Im on my way!

(Lu runs down to the ER)

Lu: Let me hear it!

EMT: young girl, approximately 14 years old, gun shot victim in South Philly.

Lu: Alright on my count 1, 2, and 3.

Nurse: Wow, she looks bad! Her pulse is dropping Dr. Delgado. Im going to start her on full life support.

( Lu looks down to see Samantha her biological daughter lying on the stretcher.)

Lu: Its Samantha...

EMT: You know this young girl?

Lu: Yeah she's my biological daughter!

EMT: Wow... well it doesn't look like she will be holding on for much longer. Im sorry Dr. Delgado.

Lu: Don't say that! She will be fine Im sure she will get through this.

(Tears filled Lu's eyes and she felt like she was losing a piece of her.)

Nurse: Dr. Delgado she's on full life support... there is no way she will be able to breathe on her own.

Lu: No... no don't tell me that!

Nurse: Im sorry Dr. Delgado. We need to let her go after we talk to her aunt the guardian over her...

Lu: Okay, okay. Just give me a minute!

( Samantha's aunt then runs in to the ER)

Wendy: MY NIECE!

Nurse: Miss you will have to wait over there... Im sorry but it doesn't look like your daughter will make it... Im so sorry!

Wendy: NOOOO! All I did was let her play outside and... and someone just shot her!

(Wendy gets escorted to the side so they can try to save her but they couldn't. Lu was still in shock so Dr. Campbell went to talk to Wendy the aunt of Samantha.)

Andy: Im sorry but she's not going to make it she's on full life support the machines are breathing for her. Once we take them off she's gone. Do you want to do that?

Wendy: NO!

Andy: Wendy, there is nothing left of Samantha. She is gone..

Wendy: gone? Oh my god my little niece she's gone! Okay, the last thing I would want her to do is suffer okay go... take her off life support...

Lu: Wait! Give me a little longer!

(Wendy was in millions of tears and so was Lu.)

Lu: Oh Samantha. Im so sorry I didn't get to come visit you! You are a wonderful kid and I love you so much... Im sorry I didn't get to spend more time with you as your mommy!

(Lu slowly walked away as they took her off life support)

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Lu: She's gone...


End file.
